


Coming of age

by MagertWrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Peter is still Spider-Man, Quentin is a senior, kinda slow burn, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 11:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagertWrites/pseuds/MagertWrites
Summary: The High-school AU that nobody asked for.Quentin Beck is popular, Peter is not. Let the teenage angst begin.





	Coming of age

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obsessed with this pairing and with high school AU's, so this happened. 
> 
> Enjoy! x
> 
> (All mistakes are mine, I edited this at 4 am lmao)

The High-school AU that nobody asked for.

(Imagine Quentin looking like Donnie Darko. I’m deceased)

————

Peter had been crushing on Quentin Beck since he was a Freshman (now a Junior), back when Quentin wasn’t every girls’ obsession. When he’d worn thickly framed glasses, braces hiding his smile. He had been shy back then, not that he wasn’t still shy.

Peter could tell the Senior was still kind of awkward in his interactions, like he didn’t know he was popular. He’d get flustered when groups would surround him, even though they were his “friends”. Peter also noted that Quentin, whenever he smiled or laughed, would reach up and cover his mouth with one of his hands. Almost unaware his braces were gone, and still afraid to show them.

Peter had basically toppled over when Quentin returned from Summer vacation without the ‘offending’ glasses and braces. And so, had the rest of the school apparently. Peter had been building up his courage to talk to the boy all Summer long, but felt it was too late.

Ned and MJ thought he was insane.

Quentin was a ‘nerd’ like them, it should have been easy for Peter to have approached him. They were both in the Physics club, they had even sat next to other another on multiple occasions. But as usual, Peter would become socially constipated and let himself fall into their club work rather than talk to anyone, let alone his crush sat next to him.

Now, a year after Quentin’s ‘transformation’ into popular kid, Peter really couldn’t see anything happening between them. As much as he heard Quentin was known to be excruciatingly nice, and friendly to everyone in school, Peter still had trouble imagining that to be wholly true. No one was nice all the time, and to everyone.

Especially when Flash harassed Peter daily, not physically (thankfully), but definitely enough to have Peter put up walls in relation to people. That’s why he had two close friends, Ned and Mj. They were his rocks, both always by his side. Both a little nosy and pushy sometimes, never the less by his side.

“Still crushing on Beck then?” Mj asked, her voice was full on monotone. She and Ned were a little over Peter’s ‘obsession’ by now.

Peter drew his eyes quickly away from Quentin’s back as he wandered down the hall, most likely to his locker in the Seniors hallway.

Quentin was wearing a tight-ish dark green cable knit sweater, (Peter’s personal favourite item Quentin wore) your basic grey skinny jeans and brown laced boots, Peter was almost drooling.

How someone could look so effortlessly good all the time, he would never know.

Mj sighed heavily, “I’ll take your silence as a yes.”

Peter blushed, fiddling with the zipper on his backpack. He knew he was easy to read, too much of an open book. When you’d been crushing as long as Peter though, it was very hard to hide that attraction when it was so engrained into everyday life.

He would watch Quentin whenever the older was in the room, or just within general line of sight (and earshot, which was a lot, super hearing remember?).

“I’m sorry Mj. He’s just, you know...” Peter shrugged, finally beginning to pack his bag and ready himself for the last two classes of the day. He dropped the heavy Physics’ and English textbooks into his backpack, at least the day would end with his favourite subjects.

“He’s been my crush since freshman year. Don’t want to break the streak, do I?” Peter eventually finished, grinning now.

Mj rolled her eyes dramatically, “just keep telling yourself that.”

-

Peter was an actual idiot. It was a Friday! Meaning the day didn’t actually end with English, it ended with the Physics club. Peter never forgot about his clubs, not even when Mr Stark had invited him to the Avengers Tower. A hard thing to refuse mind you, but Quentin was at Physics club, Peter dared not miss that.

He skidded to a halt out front of the Physics classroom, club already in session for ten minutes by now. With a couple of deep breaths Peter prepared himself for twenty sets of eyes, including Quentin’s icy blue ones.

“Unlike you to be late to club Mr Parker. I’m sure you have a good reason, take a seat and we can discuss it later” the teacher smiled, teachers had always loved Peter. Being a model student. 

Peter nodded; eyes hastily scanned the class room for a free seat. Of course, the only available spot was next to Quentin Beck himself. The universe either hated or loved Peter today, he had yet to decide which.

Shuffling through the room Peter dropped down next to Quentin, the boy was doodling on the sides of whatever handout they’d received while Peter was running late. Tiny little cartoon robots began filling up all the blank space of Quentin’s page, Peter couldn’t bear to draw his eyes away.

It was unusual Peter thought, Quentin normally sat still and focused completely in class. Only scribbling down notes in relation to whatever the teachers were lecturing. Today the older appeared to be more fidgety, hand almost itching to move, his knee bounced up and down underneath the table.

Quentin was however, clearly listening to the teacher, but his hand never stopped moving. And the drawings weren’t too bad either, he had nothing on Mj, but the point stood. The little flying robots had a certain charm.

“Parker?” A familiar voice seemed to call out from the back of his head. Blinking more than a few times Peter looked up confused, into the waiting teachers amused face. “Boring you, am I?”

“Oh no- “

“Well since no one else has offered yet Mr Parker, why don’t we have you plan the end of term Physics party?” The teacher asked, more a statement than question.

Peter barely heard the breathy snort that came from Quentin, he probably wouldn’t have if he didn’t have super enhanced senses. Peter’s heart picked up, red rising to his cheeks embarrassingly fast.

Peter sighed, “Thank you sir.”

Stupid Quentin with his stupid tiny robots.

-

“Very smooth in there today Parker” Mj laughed heartily. Her bag swinging off one shoulder casually, it was all torn up and falling apart at more than the seams. He supposed she held a sentimental attachment, otherwise she would have gotten a new one.

Peter was getting a new one (second hand when he could) almost every month. Turns out leaving an unattended bag in an alleyway was a bad idea, even when just filled with school books people tended to steal them.

His current bag was a purposely worn looking leather backpack and only five dollars at Wal-Mart. Absolute steal his Aunt May had said.

“Don’t worry about it Peter. Think of it like this. Now we get to plan an awesome party!” Ned exclaimed, having appeared from nowhere.

Peter raised his eyebrows, “a Physics party that ends up being awesome? You’ve seen too many movies man.”

Ned smiled brightly, “No, like really think about it. We could set it up in the gym, have like a fancy dance floor, but also board games. Best of both worlds.”

Mj seemed to be nodding along, Peter couldn’t believe it. “You know I hate social normalities. Dancing included” she replied, smirking.

That was true, she hated dancing. Refused every guy who’d ever asked, and there had been plenty.

The school bus appeared and the three hoped on, sitting close to the front. Peter found he didn’t want to be having a conversation anymore. Not when Quentin was standing out on the sidewalk laughing at something a popular blonde girl had said.

Why couldn’t he approach Quentin like that?

Peter hugged his bag to his chest, feeling pretty pathetic about it all.

-  
The next time the Physics club met, Peter made sure he was there first. Like he usually was, excluding last week’s incident.

It was a particularly cold day and Peter was rugged up in a ratty looking sweater that was two sizes too big, the cuffs hanging down past his fingertips. He’d kept pushing them up all day, but the elastic had worn away and eventually they’d slipped right back down. Giving him ‘sweater paws’, at least that’s what Mj had called them.

He couldn’t help it if most of his clothes came from second hand stores or were hand-me downs of Uncle Ben’s (when he was still alive of course). Occasionally he’d receive something new on a birthday or maybe Christmas, but he wasn’t honestly bothered by the older clothes. He liked how baggy they sat on his slim figure. It hid just how toned he really was, stopped people from asking how he was so fit when he didn’t exercise ever. Unless gym class counted, but Peter didn’t think dodge ball once a week could give anyone abs.

If he had been popular, maybe the state of his outfits would have bothered him more, however being as invisible as he was, it didn’t matter. No one noticed. Ned and Mj didn’t care, Aunt May he knew felt guilty about it, but always said he looked very handsome.

The classroom door opened, suddenly, drawing Peter out from his thoughts. There were still ten minutes until club started, no one usually ever turned up until at least five minutes.

Quentin Beck walked in, eyes immediately locked into Peter, who was pressed against the only heater in the room. Peter realised this and began to shuffle towards a desk, in case Quentin wanted to lean against the heater as he had been.

“Plenty of room for two” Quentin smiled his closed mouth smile. Peter felt himself blush, Quentin probably thought he didn’t like him. With the way he always stayed away from the older, never spoke to him directly.

Peter nodded shyly, leaving his bag on a chair and returned to the heater. Calves pressed to the hot metal, hands still hidden by fabric, which he tried to shove up to his elbows without being obvious. He failed miserably.

The older grinned, teeth almost peeking through behind his lips. “If they bother you so much, why not just fold them?” He asked, dropping his bag and grabbing the fabric. Quentin slowly rolled each sleeve up, until they reached Peter’s elbow creases. They were definitely not going to roll back down this time.

Quentin’s fingers, Peter thought, lingered as they ran back down Peter’s forearm and his hands fell back to his sides. They were standing close (unnecessarily so) enough that Peter could feel the warmth the older boy was radiating through his long-sleeved shirt. So close Peter could hear that Quentin’s heart was beating just a bit too quickly to be classified as normal.

Quentin took in a breath, “I’ve been meaning to ask-“

“Hey Parker what’s u-“ Mj interrupted, the classroom door slamming open.

Peter jumped away from the older boy, falling down awkwardly into his seat, squashing his backpack in the process. He watched Mj’s eyes as they flickered between the two boys, the corner of her mouth turning up slowly into her signature smirk. She backed out of the room, hands patting her pockets. “You know, I must have left my phone in my locker. Silly me. I’ll be back.” And she was gone.

Alone together again, Quentin sighed heavily from where he stood against the heater. His eyes didn’t meet Peter’s, just stared right down at his dirty boots. “Do you not like me?” He asked, dejected.

Peter stood abruptly from the chair, bumping into the desk. “No no... I just, it’s hard to explain?” He fumbled out, moving towards the older boy. Quentin looked up, clearly upset. “Can you try to explain? Because I really can’t understand why every time I enter a room you leave, or whenever I sit next to you suddenly I don’t exist.”

Peter’s heart dropped. He lowered his head, face burning red. He’d been called out by his crush, and now he was going to have to explain everything. How he’d been enamoured with Quentin since he’d first seen him in the hallway years ago, pushing his glasses up higher onto his face.

The classroom door opened again, this time the teacher walked in. Peter was grateful, at least he’d have more time to think.

“I uh, can we maybe meet up and talk later?” Peter asked. Quentin nodded, eyes searching Peter’s face before landing on his eyes. “I’ll meet you outside the library before class Monday.”  
With that Quentin moved away, choosing to sit at the back of the class.

He didn’t draw at all during club.

-

Peter had spent too much time in front of his mirror this morning, either his shirt wasn’t right or his hair looked like he’d been trying too hard. If that made sense.

Finally he’d settled on a newer item of clothing he owned, still a size too big, (May said he could grow into it) a dark blue hoodie with the NASA logo stitched onto the front. It was kind of nerdy, but that was on brand for Peter anyway. And then just black jeans, with classic vans that were looking worn more than six months ago.

It wound have to do. Peter scooped up his backpack and left his bedroom. May had left early for work, but a bowl and box of cereal were sitting on the kitchen counter. Peter hurried to eat and get out the door, wanting to give himself and Quentin plenty of time to talk before class.

Thankfully Peter had had the weekend to think about what he wanted to say to Quentin. The older boy really had looked upset Friday, Peter wasn’t sure why. It wasn’t like he was lacking any friends, so why would one Junior scurrying away all the time be such an issue? Peter failed to think of anything to answer that. Instead he focused on getting to the library, quickly as he could, without swinging his way there.

Rounding the corner to library Peter could see Quentin was already there, leaning on the wall. Head titled back, eyes closed, arms crossed over his chest. Peter wanted to stop and stare, like he normally would have, back when he was invisible to Quentin.

Now however, the older boy felt his presence and pushed away from the wall. He offered a small smile but one that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Hey Peter.”

Peter found he couldn’t move any closer to Quentin, his hands wringing other another inside his hoodie pocket. Oh shit, he couldn’t remember any of the words he’d planned to say. His heart began to race inside his chest, his teeth pulling at his bottom lip.

Quentin furrowed his eyebrows and moved closer, seeing as Peter wasn’t going to be able too.

“Hey. Are you alright?” He asked genuinely concerned. The younger boy was pale as a sheet of paper, eyes almost glazed over. He was clearly thinking really hard about something. Quentin wondered what.

After a solid few deep breaths Peter managed a weak smile, “yeah I’m okay, just nervous I guess.” “Nervous? I hope that’s not because of me. I know I can be pretty intimidating...” Quentin laughed; it was meant to be funny. Bit like an ice breaker.

Peter let himself chuckle, he felt almost instantly better. A small weight lifted off his chest. “Honestly? Yeah. You make me a little nervous” Peter replied, hoping he didn’t sound too much like an idiot schoolgirl with a crush. Though that’s basically what he was, besides the girl part.

Quentin raised his eyebrows, he did that a lot. Actually, he just expressed with his eyebrows a lot in general. Peter had always thought he was a bit like a cartoon character in that way.

“Not in a bad way. In a good way, mostly.”  
“A good way?” Quentin questioned, confused beyond words.

Peter couldn’t see any reason to dance around the truth anymore. He’d only end up saying something to completely ruin his life. “Nervous as in, you make my heart go crazy and I can’t breathe right” Peter said, it came out a little fast but the older managed to catch it.

Quentin blushed, much to Peter’s surprise. “So that’s why you run away?” He asked, just confirming. Peter nodded, “I didn’t want to say anything idiotic in front of you. You’re so smart and there’s always people surrounding you. I just, I didn’t see where I could fit in.”

“I saw you staring at me. I could feel it too sometimes. I’d always hoped you’d come over, because I knew I didn’t have the guts too” Quentin grinned sheepishly. “I guess what I’m trying to say is, you make me ‘nervous’ too Peter.”

The older boy grabbed one of Peter’s wrists, his hands had still been wringing until that moment. Then Quentin dragged his warm fingers down from the wrist and clasped Peter’s hand in his own.

“What does this mean?” Peter felt himself ask, his body shuddering with happiness. Quentin Beck was really holding his hand, it wasn’t his imagination or a dream. The Senior was really there, feeling the same way Peter had for years. Though he didn’t know just how long Quentin had liked him, it didn’t matter currently.

Quentin smiled, his teeth showing. They were perfect. “It means I like you Peter. And I’m not letting you run away anymore.”

Peter returned the smile tenfold, hoping his face wasn’t as pink as Quentin’s (surprisingly) was.

-

The bell had rung soon after their deceleration's, Peter managed to scribble his number messily onto Quentin’s hand without exploding, much to Quentin’s amusement. The older boy suggested they meet up tomorrow morning before school, grab a coffee and head to school together.

Peter obviously said yes and then he disappeared for the rest of the day falling into his class work, with a bit more difficulty than normal. 

-

Peter stood outside some coffee shop a few blocks away from the school campus, he’d arrived ten minutes early because anxiety was a bitch. Quentin arrived five minutes early, looking just as perfect as usual. He’d offered to buy the drinks and was inside leant against the counter chatting to the barista for a few minutes.

“Here you go” Quentin smiled upon returning, passing the mocha to Peter. Letting his fingers skim down Peter’s hand and wrist. Purposely.

Peter flushed and began walking towards the school, “thanks.” He’d hardly slept, even patrolling the city (which normally wore him out) had done nothing to help. He couldn’t help but wonder how Quentin wanted to do things. Did he want to be an ‘out’ couple, or maybe just keep it a secret. Peter felt he honestly had enough secrets and was pretty bad at keeping the Spider-Man one already, so adding more secrets didn’t really appeal.

“Are you going to tell your friends? About us I mean” the younger asked, shoving the hand that didn’t hold the mocha into his jeans pocket. Quentin’s arm was brushing his as they walked, and Peter did not want to link their fingers until he knew it was okay.

Quentin looked at Peter, his expression somewhat confused. “Of course, I am. I’m going to walk into the building holding your hand and hope that’s obvious enough” Quentin replied, eyes still concerned.

Peter was nodding smally, taking scalding sips of his drink to stop himself from word vomiting. “I want to be with you Peter. I want the school to know.” Quentin grabbed Peter’s wrist gently and tugged the hand from the pocket, letting their fingers twine together loosely. Swinging slowly between their bodies as they walked. It was nice, for a few minutes. They chatted, finished their drinks and wandered slowly. 

“Have you ever dated anyone before?” Quentin asked casually, the school was coming into view now. Peter could feel his heart was picking up speed, his head beginning to feel like it was being stretched every which way. He didn’t have anxiety attacks per say, but Peter knew he allowed himself to become overwhelmed. Even before he was Spider-Man it would happen, only now with the enhanced senses it made things worse.

The people around him became too close, he could hear them all breathing, practically vibrating with life. Their steps like thunder inside his head, even the light breeze today whipped at his brain. It was painful.

He didn’t realise how hard he must have been squeezing Quentin’s hand until the older boy stopped in his tracks, causing Peter to stop via their joint hands. “Peter? Hey, look it’s okay. I don’t know what you’re thinking, but I’m not going anywhere. I’ll stay by your side as long as you want me too, okay?” Quentin’s eyes were darting between Peter’s brown ones.

The older boy was using his free hand to rub his hand up and down Peter’s upper arm, letting his other hand be crushed without complaint. Peter refocused his eyes on the face before him, ignoring the school building behind it.

Just let himself really stare into the steel blue eyes and notice the moles scattered on Quentin’s face. How they seemed to have been placed rather than random chance. Peter liked the one under Quentin’s left eye, up high on his cheekbone. It was daring to be touched.

After a few shaky breaths he let Quentin’s hand go, clenching his own into a fist a couple of times. “Sorry. I get overwhelmed sometimes, just give me a few minutes?” Peter muttered, letting himself fall into the older’s chest. Peter didn’t even care that this was their first hug (or that he initiated it), he just needed the warmth and the sound of Quentin’s heart surrounding him.

Quentin enveloped the younger, arms around Peter’s waist, not tightly but enough to be felt. “Take all the time you need” Quentin replied earnestly, resting his chin atop Peter’s head.

Eventually Peter pulled himself away from the barrage of muddy thoughts and doubts, embarrassed by having been so openly vulnerable. He was a superhero, an Avenger, he should have been tougher. Put on more of a front. But then again, no one would expect the gawky Peter Parker to be Spider-Man. No, he was much too shy, not sarcastic and brave.

“Alright, I’m good now. Thank you, Quentin. Sorry to drop all that on you” Peter smiled weakly, beginning to walk. Other kids would be arriving soon, and he didn’t want to look like he’d been crying when he and Quentin entered the building together.

Quentin fell into walking by Peter’s side, “It’s no problem. I used to have attacks like that during tests. I’d get so wound up and freak out, I’d have to leave and sit in the toilet stall for ten minutes.” 

Peter was genuinely surprised, the older looked and acted so put together. It was nice to know (not ‘nice’ but you know what I mean) that Quentin was a normal person. He wasn’t perfect, he had flaws.

Peter laughed, “that makes two of us. Though I prefer my breakdowns to be in the library.”

He didn’t look to see it, but he knew Quentin was smiling. The older again laced their fingers, gently squeezing. “Ready?” He asked, other school kids now streamed into the building around them. Peter wondered would they stare like in the movies, would they whisper at their lockers as they walked past together.

“As I’ll ever be” Peter smiled, pushing the door open.

-

It was not like the movies. If anyone cared they didn’t show it. Everyone just kept on milling about their lockers, engaged with whoever they were chatting too. There was no sudden silence, no groups of kids pointing and laughing.

Peter had really misjudged his fellow students. He felt like an idiot. Did he really think people were so evil? Was this not a progressive generation he was a part of.

“Not the reaction you were expecting?” Quentin said, bumping his shoulder into Peter’s. Peter shrugged, “I mean, someone could at least have thrown trash at us.”

Quentin laughed heartily, and stopped automatically at Peter’s locker. How he’d known it was Peter’s locker, left him to wonder just how long Quentin had been crushing on him. Probably was a little bit longer than the younger was imagining.

He spun the lock around until it popped open, the dull green metal door swinging open. Quentin dropped Peter’s hand and propped himself up against the locker bay, arms crossed over his chest. “Do you want me to carry your books?” He teased, smirking at Peter.

“Ha ha. No, I think I can manage that without you” Peter replied, rolling his eyes. His heart was fluttering inside his chest, would Quentin actually carry his books if he asked? Jesus, he really was a fourteen-year-old.

Bag now full of his textbooks for his first two classes Peter closed his locker, bag pressed against his chest. He looked so much younger when he did that, Quentin thought.

The older shook Peter from his thoughts, a hard task most days and stood up straight. “I know you do lunch with Ned and Mj, so how about in free period you sit with me? It’ll be like a silent date.” He leant forward and pressed his lips against Peter’s cheek, it was a chaste kiss really. Nothing to take in from it other than Quentin had really warm lips, lips that caused Peter to redden.

“I’ll see you then” Peter replied, hand immediately wanting to hover up to his cheek and cover it. Mainly to hide the growing red.

Quentin huffed out a laugh, he loved Peter’s expressions and reactions to him. It was sweet, something he hadn’t seen to be so genuine in anyone before. He turned and left for the senior hallway, waving briefly over his shoulder.

Peter was so busy gawking he didn’t notice Mj and Ned appearing, he nearly jumped through the roof. “Yo dude, how long were you going to keep this from your best friends?” Ned asked, hand to his chest in mock hurt. Mj just had her eyebrows raised, same question in her mind.

Peter’s mouth opened and closed, much like a fish. “Wait, I can explain... it just happened? Like yesterday. He told me he liked me, and then today we met up and just, announced we were together?” Peter blathered. He was saying things, but too many things, everything was blurring into a mess.

Mj held up a hand, silencing Peter instantly. “You both like each other, and its official as of today?” She rehashed for Peter, who was struggling to string a thought together let alone speak.

“Basically” he affirmed, grin slowly spreading across his face. “Did you tell him about- “Ned paused and looked around before imitating using the web shooters.

Peter shook his head; he hadn’t actually thought much about that. He would need to tell Quentin at some point, and sooner was better than later. Quentin was pretty smart though, he could figure it out like Mj did (well, mostly figure out). It all came down to the same thing, did Peter want to bring another person he cared for into the side of his life that was constantly full of danger? A side that could, if a villain discovered Peter’s identity, use Quentin to their advantage.

As much as he hated lying, which was a common affair at this point, Quentin deserved to know. If Peter disappeared for a while or came to school with injuries, the older would start asking questions. And he deserved the truth from Peter, not half-truths, complete and honest truths.

“You’re going too though, I can tell” Mj said, her eyebrows were furrowed. Maybe she was upset Peter was willing to tell Quentin already, unlike how he’d been with her all those years ago (barely two years, so not that long).

Peter frowned, chewing into his bottom lip. “I want too. When I actually do tell him is another question.”

The conversation was stopped as the first period bell rang, Peter sighed. Why was being Spider-Man so hard sometimes?

-

The first week of dating Quentin had gone really well, no one was harassing them, Flash had said some things which you could describe as mean if you chose too. Peter ignored him as usual, knowing he was enamoured with Spider-Man and one day he’d lord that fact over Flash when Peter Parker was revealed to be said hero.

For now he was happy just to pretend Flash didn’t exist, and let Quentin meld into his ‘normal’ life. Speaking of. Peter had marked this week as being the ‘tell Quentin I’m a superhero week’. It had left him more nervous than usual and distant from the older. Being so distracted Peter hadn’t noticed he was pulling away from Quentin, not until Quentin himself brought it up.

They were in the library after school, Quentin studying for I.T class and Peter for an English assessment coming up. Quentin sighed from the other side of table they were occupying, books and paper strewn across the entire table top. He got up and walked around to Peter, dragging a chair with him. He sat down heavily, hands resting on his knees.

Peter felt the older nudge his shoe against his own, and looked up. Quentin’s face was muddled with an emotion Peter found he couldn’t place. His own head was clouded with conversations he’d created himself and Quentin having about the ‘Spider-Man issue’ but he tended to end them with Quentin leaving him.

“Did I do something Peter?” Quentin asked, his voice was uncharacteristically wobbly. As if he might cry.

Peter dropped his pencil and swivelled to face the older boy, not sure what to do with his hands he crossed them over his chest. In a very Quentin-like way. “No, nothing!” He hurried; fuck he was stupid. He’d been so much in his own head he hadn’t realised he and Quentin had barely spoken recently. Actually, it was more like he had barely spoken to Quentin.

Quentin nodded thoughtfully, “then can you please tell me what’s going on? I know being with me is still new and all-“

“I’m Spider-Man!” Peter whisper yelled, breaking Quentin’s sentence off. Quentin blinked, dumbfounded. “Wait, really?” He asked, leaning forward so he didn’t have to talk too loudly.

Peter glanced around the library, it was empty except for the librarian, and he was bopping his head to the music inside his headphones. He quickly reached for his backpack, inside there was a pocket he’d sewn in himself to hide his costume. He pulled the mask out, just enough to be seen.

Quentin’s eyes widened, “holy shit. You’ve been to space.”

Peter put his bag back under the desk, nodding. He was expecting something a little different in response to his admission. Not that he was going to complain. “Uh yes. It’s very cold?” He replied finally.

Quentin was smiling so brightly at Peter, he had to look away. “I knew there was something about you.” The older placed a hand onto Peter’s knee, thumb rubbing slow circles. “You aren’t worried?” Peter mumbled, letting one of his hands fall atop Quentin’s on his knee.

“Worried? Clearly you can look after yourself Peter.”

“No, worried that you could become a target?” Peter questioned, eyes keenly on Quentin’s. Looking to see if they were as sincere as his voice. “Every relationship has risks. You’re a little higher stake, I’ll admit. But nothing to make me run away” the older said, still smiling.

Peter felt his eyes water up, he quickly wiped away a stray tear that fell with the back of his hand. Quentin reached forward and ran his thumb under Peter’s eyes, leaving his hand to hold Peter’s jaw softly. “Spider-Man or no, I think we need to talk about things” he stated, dropping his hand and getting up.

Peter let out a shuddery sigh of relief, and started to pack up all his work. He’d need to study more later; he’d barely started his first page of notes. He might even ask Mj later if he could see what she had written, she was better at English anyway.

“Do you want to come to my house or?” Quentin asked, bag hanging already over his shoulder. Peter shook his head at the idea of bringing Quentin to the tiny flat, especially when he remembered the unkempt state his room was currently in. “Your place sounds good.”

-  
Quentin’s house was normal. Just outside the city, in a nice neighbourhood, where kids played out on the street. It was probably more modern than not, two stories high, and impossibly clean. At least from what Peter had seen so far. Inside was all white, black and grey. Clean lines with purposely placed splashes of colour, whether that was a feature wall or carpet. It felt more like a display house, rather than a ‘home.’

Once they had shucked their sneakers off Quentin began making his way upstairs. Peter followed awkwardly behind, clutching his bag to his chest. The big topic of Spider-Man now out in the open left a lot for Quentin to ask about, Peter really hoped he didn’t want a play by play of the Thanos thing. He thought about that enough as it is.

Quentin’s room was just that, a room. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but he guessed it wasn’t this. It wasn’t as tidy as the rest of the house, but it wasn’t messy either. It was at a middle ground. Peter could see everything had a place, some of those places were the floor or the back of a desk chair. Usual teenager stuff.

What was a surprise was the lack of defining items or personal possessions. Where Peter had photos blue-tacked to his walls, Quentin had ‘modern’ art. Peter had posters, he had computer parts everywhere and comics lying around. Quentin had nothing that said ‘this is my room.’ Peter frowned.

Quentin must have caught it because he said “Mom does interior design. The whole house is her canvas, in her words.”

The older boy sat at the edge of his king size bed and scooted back into the middle, patting a spot beside him. Peter panicked, and threw his bag and little too vigorously across the room. It crunched against the wall and slid down sadly to the floor.

Quentin bit his lip, his chest shaking with silent laughter. “Calm down Peter. I don’t bite. And even if I did, I’m pretty sure you could take me.”

Peter felt himself go scarlet, but moved to the bed anyway, sitting down and then crossing his legs. He waited for Quentin to ask about being an Avenger, or how he got the powers, or anything. But the older just stared, head titled slightly, almost studying Peter.

“So you’re Spider-Man, alright. But I’m not going to ask about that, you can tell me when you’re ready. For now, we can start with Peter Parker” Quentin said after what felt like minutes. When in reality it was probably thirty seconds.

Peter’s face was blank, empty, he had not seen that coming. Ned had wanted to know everything as fast as possible, even Mj to some degree. This however, was unusual. Peter knew it was unusual, because when he met hero’s he too wanted to know everything. Then again, his brain to mouth filter was broken and Ned was just overexcited most of the time.

“You want to know about me? Not Spider-Man?” Peter repeated. Quentin nodded, “I want to know about the guy I’m dating, his alter ego can wait for another time.”

“What do you want to know?” Peter asked, still mostly in shock. He was picking the lint from his socks, he and Aunt May really needed a new dryer. “Have you ever dated anyone?” Quentin asked, a perfectly normal question. “Me and Mj dated for a couple months after the Blip, fizzled into nothing” Peter said matter-of-factly. He and Mj had both really tried to stay together, but when those crush feelings didn’t evolve into anything more it was all over.

Quentin hummed, he kind of recalled seeing them holding hands at some point. “No one else?” Peter shook his head, embarrassed to be so inexperienced.

“I’ve only been with one guy before, and that was barely a month long. Mainly because the camp was a month long” Quentin said, hoping maybe hearing that would cheer Peter up. It did. Peter lit up; chocolate eyes alive again, however dimming rapidly at the thought of all the girls that surveyed Quentin daily. “But at school- “Peter started, “I haven’t liked anyone but you for a while” Quentin interrupted.

He knew Peter was going to blush and look away, so Quentin reached forward and pulled Peter by the shoulders until he fell (oh so gracefully) into Quentin’s lap basically. “Don’t do that. Don’t look away. I want to see your face every time you blush because of me.”

Peter adjusted himself, sitting with his legs either side of Quentin’s waist, arms resting lazily over his shoulders. Peter could have inhaled the older boy’s breath; they were so close to one another. “I can’t make any promises” Peter said quietly, eyes now flickering down to Quentin’s lips. Very obviously.

Quentin grinned, arms tight around Peter’s hips dragging him forward until their torsos pressed and foreheads rested against each other. When Peter breathed his nose would bump into Quentin’s and send his body into a frenzy. Sparks exploding, warmth growing inside and across his chest.

He saw Quentin’s eyes close and then he did the same, before peter could think Quentin’s mouth covered his own in a gentle kiss. Peter responded immediately, surprising himself. Quentin’s mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips so much softer than he ever could have imagined. Peter wanted more, he really did, he could easily have opened his mouth slightly and let Quentin in. But he pulled back steadily, just enough that their lips were barely brushing.

Peter moved a hand to rest in the centre of Quentin’s chest, he enjoyed the feeling of the increased heart beat against his palm. It was almost grounding to be reminded the boy he’d liked for so long, really did feel the same.

Quentin’s hand enveloped his quickly, and brought it up to his mouth. He ran his lips unhurriedly over each of Peter’s knuckles before kissing the middle of his palm. “Peter, you might be the death of me” Quentin spoke, breathless, letting his head collapse and rest on Peter’s shoulder.

Peter tipped his own head down, pressing his lips into Quentin’s once neatly slicked back hair. “I hope not.”

-

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 will happen eventually.
> 
> Fic influenced by the song 'Coming of age' by Foster the people. 
> 
> Comments and kudos much appreciated!  
xx


End file.
